Bleach: The Pendulum Swings Forward
by ssj4 broly
Summary: xover, multiple series' set 800 years after the whole Aizen fiasco.  Aizen was never killed by Ichigo, he simply disappeared.  Life has continued on as normal, or normal as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there peeps, it certainly has been a while since ive posted anthing. I've been gone since 07, and unfortunately i don't think theres hope of my old stories getting finished. For this I apologize. However, that is neither here nor there.

I've recently come across a show know as Avatar the last air bender and i thought to myself, being a bleachtard, that alott of the dynamics from the plot line could be brought together. Then i began to think of all tthe other characters that could fit, and that's how this plot came about. A few of my OC's may be plugged in here and there, but generally there will be a mish-mash of different known characters.

Crossovers include, Bleach, Avatar ATLA, Kingdom hearts, Trinity Blood, Dragonball Z, Fullmetal Alchemist, Big-O, and perhaps a few others that'll be added along the way.

For now, here's the first installment, please read and review! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the aforementioned series' they belong to their rightful owners =P

* * *

><p>'How exotic,' Axel thought to himself as the servant led him through the halls of the BeiFong mansion. Axel just so happened to be the Vice-Captain of squad 9 of the Gotei 13, the military might of the Court of Pure Souls. The Lieutenet quietly sighed as he brushed his hand through his insanely spikey, flame-red hair. It seemed like the walk down these endless halls was taking forever. This was the reason Axel never envied the rich in Soul Society.<p>

'Gods don't they get lost in their own homes?' he questioned himself quietly. Axel himself had grown up in the poor districts of the Rukongai, District 73 to be exact, The Running Weasel they called it. The reason why escaped him as he once again ran another hand through his shoulder length, spiked hair. The Soul Reaper Lieutenant thought back to what had brought him here in the first place.

The BeiFong clan happened to be one of the lesser noble clans, the patriarch Lao BeiFong happened to be rather wealthy. The best kept secret within the clan had been their daughter, who technically didn't exist. The girl had been born blind, this combined with her social status had made her a target, or so thats what her parents had believed. So for the early years of her life they had kept her hidden. This had proved to be a difficult task as the years progressed, for the young girl had begun exhibiting the sign of having abnormally high reiatsu. She was always hungry, her father new what this meant and actually had her room rebuilt with seki seki stone, to prevent her latent spiritual pressure from escaping the premisses. Eventually it had no longer been practical, the girl had become rowdy, and eventually without any assistance had managed to manifest a sword.

Panicking, Lao BeiFong had actually implored to Head Captain Hitsugaya for help, if he could spare a tutor for his daughter. Axel smirked as he recalled what his captain had told him.

_"Axel, the Commander-general gave us some interesting news this afternoon." Captain Xemnas had told him as Axel walked into the shared office, his face and bare upperbody drenched with sweat from his training routine. _

_"Ya don't say cap'n." Axel responded boredly as he poured himself a glass of water and began downing said glass. _

_"That's right, you get to go to the BeiFong mansion in the Rukongai and tutor their daughter." Xemnas replied with his soft, deep voice, a smirk prevelant on his face. Axel sprayed out the mouthful of water as he did a double-take. _

_"But but but Captain...Im not some damn teacher." Axel choked out as he coughed and cleared his throat. This was rediculous, he was a lieutenant, not some babysitter to some spoiled rich brat. _

Axel chuckled softly as he thought of the incident, his captain sure was a piece of work. Captain Xemnas had been rather adamant about Axel going, so it wasn't like he could refuse. Finally he had been led into a large common room where he saw Lao and his wife sitting.

"Greetings Mr..." The BeiFong patriarch had began, faltering for a name.

"Shamsel, Lieutenant Shamsel," Axel provided for the man, "I heard you have a daughter that could use some training." he stated, getting right to the point in typical Axel fashion.

"Indeed Lieutenant," Lao responded, "My little Toph, she's so frail but she managed to gather the strength to summon her Soul Slayer." the noble fauned over his blind daughter. This was quite contrary to what Axel had heard. Captain Nightroad had been the one to scout her, he said that the girl was rather able, and quite strong.

Axel simply shrugged slightly and continued on, "Well perhaps if i see her, I was sent here to teach and test her abilities." he stated, quoting what his captain had told him, word for word.

"Ling will lead you there." Lao's wife had stated softly, gesturing to the servant that had brought Axel to the room. "Please be careful with her though, she is so weak and frail." Poppy stated sadly. This caused Axel to raise an eyebrow, he was confused at all this.

"Don't worry Ma'am," Axel smiled widely, his cat-like green eyes shimmering, "I won't harm a single hair on her head, by all means I wouldn't want to anger one of the noble families, that'd bring the entire Central 46 down on my head." the Lieutenant laughed, scrubbing a hand through the spikes on the back of his head. The chuckles died in his throat when he noticed the unimpressed looks of the girls parents. With a cough he found his voice again, "Well I guess I'll go look in on her then.." he said nervously, following the servant Ling out of the room.

"What a peculiar fellow." the BeiFong matriarch said, shaking her head, Lao nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Axel sighed as another long walk had led him to the girls bedroom door. Turning the thank the servant, he noticed the short woman was gone. With a shrug Axel turned back to the large stone door and raised his hand to knock.<p>

"Just come in." called out the voice of a young female, Axel raised his eyebrow at this, his reiatsu was completelty suppressed, and they hadn't made a sound coming down the hall. The lieutenant gave no second thought however as he obliged to the girls statement.

Walking into the room , Axel saw a small dark haired young girl, in appearance she looked to be about twelve or thirteen years old, however things were different within the Soul Society. Age was a relative thing so she was probably closer to about eighty or ninety. She was very short, maybe 4'10" and her raven black hair was up in a bun, bangs falling in front of her sightless eye. Those eyes were the main focus of Axel's gaze, they were so expressive to him. Their color intrigued him, they were a shade of green, similar to his but much lighter, with a milky tint to them, reminding him of the finest cuts of jade. Axel watched her for a while, she was running through some very basic sword stances with her zanpakuto.

"You gonna talk or just stand there and gape like an idiot?" she asked bluntly, as she slid her foot in a semi-circle motion, bringing her sword up on her right side, tip pointing diagonally downward.

"I ain't gaping." Axel stated indignantly, before clearing his throat, "I'm Axel Shamsel, lieutenant of Squad nine, got it memorized?" He stated with a toothy grin, quickly feeling dumb as he remembered the girl was blind.

"Oh, what happened to Captain Dingbat?" the girl ask nonchallant as she straightened and sheathed her zanpakuto, "Name's Toph by the way." she said as she rubbed her cute little button nose.

"Captain Dingbat?" Axel snorted, "He's a bit quirky but I never heard anyone call him that." the lieutenant chuckled, "Anyway im sure he told ya that they'd be sending someone to give ya some real tutoring." the flame haired soul reaper smirked. "That'd be me." Axel stated smugly as he crossed his lean arms.

"That so? Torch-stick?" Toph said, grinning mockingly at the red-headed lieutenant. "Lead away!" she called out excitedly as she dropped into a horse stance, hand resting on her zanpakuto.

'Gee somehow I feel this girl's gonna be the death of me.' Axel thought as a drop of sweat trickled down his forehead, laughing nervously as Toph continued to boldly goad him.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Well hello there peeps, it certainly has been a while since ive posted anthing. I've been gone since 07, and unfortunately i don't think theres hope of my old stories getting finished. For this I apologize. However, that is neither here nor there.

I've recently come across a show know as Avatar the last air bender and i thought to myself, being a bleachtard, that alott of the dynamics from the plot line could be brought together. Then i began to think of all tthe other characters that could fit, and that's how this plot came about. A few of my OC's may be plugged in here and there, but generally there will be a mish-mash of different known characters.

Crossovers include, Bleach, Avatar ATLA, Kingdom hearts, Trinity Blood, Dragonball Z, Fullmetal Alchemist, Big-O, and perhaps a few others that'll be added along the way.

For now, here's the first installment, please read and review! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the aforementioned series' they belong to their rightful owners =P

* * *

><p>Two weeks had passed so far since Xemnas had given Axel the news that he had been selected as the tutor to the BeiFong's daughter. The silver-haired Captain was pleased at his Lieutenant's dedication to the task at hand, Axel was showing true initiative oo showing young Toph BeiFong how to truly use her zanpakuto. Xemnas chuckled lightly as he remembered Axel's initial reaction of shock, now however, the way he spoke of the lessons the young Flurry, a shortening of his preffered nickname, Axel actually seemed to be having fun with all this.<p>

Xemnas stood from his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose, he obviously couldn't focus on his paperwork. The silver headed Captain of the 9th Squad stretched his arms above his head, yawning, as he started walking out of his office. Xemnas always made training a point, Axel usually ran the training sessions for the squad since Xemnas himself was usually busy with his captain duties. However, he still trained at every opportunity he got, usually when he could no longer stand the more boring perks of his job.

The tall-well built captain cast his orange eyes up towards the sky, losing himself in his thoughts as he strolled over the the squad training grounds. He'd been a captain for quite a while, 300 years if one were to estimate. Xemnas smiled as he remembered his days back at the academy, always competing with his friend and rival, Mitsuomi. His thoughts sombered as they travelled over the memories he held about Mitsuomi. The green-haired Captain of Squad 11 was easily one of the strongest of the Captains, perhaps the strongest after Old man Hitsugaya of course.

Xemnas remembered exactly when Mitsuomi had become a captain. It had been the second time he had challenged the former Squad eleven Captain, Shin Natsume. Their first battle had resulted in a loss for Mitsuomi, and a complete anomoly. During the first battle Mitsuomi had been brutally beaten by the ruthless captain, his soul chain and soul sleep had been chipped. Surely a fatal blow, however something completely un precedented happened. No one in Squads 4 nor 12 could explain it, but the best explaination that they could come up with was, somehow the wound had made it so that Mitsuomi could overchannel from the pool of reiatsu that happened to reside within all soul reapers. This came at a price however, if he overchanneled too much he risked the chance of his well of energy consuming him and destroying him.

Seven minutes. Thats how long Mitsuomi could sustain the massive rush of energy before his body began to fail, he'd only pushed the line twice since the incident first happened, the first time happened unintentionally during a training excercise. He'd lost control over his spiritual pressure and began coughing up blood. The fourth squad captain had to come up herself to help him, being that no one else lower ranking could get close to him. The second incident had been during the battle with Captain Natsume, Xemnas frowned to himself as he remembered that day, Mitsuomi was winning but his condition struck and thats when the sadistic captain struck. Luckily enough Mitsuomi had his wits about htim enough to deliver the killing blow, before collapsing in a bloody heap himself.

Xemnas shook his head and sighed, he had arrived. He looked around and noticed, some of his seated officers were there also running through the paces. With a smile and nod at those who looked to him and greeted him, Xemnas began rolling his shoulders to warm them up and dropped down to stretch out his legs. He decided to work on his weaker forms, those involving zanjutsu. He started off very slowly, and controlled, before eventually working up to full speed.

"So hows about a friendly little spar?" Xemnas asked with a kind yet ominous smile after he had finished with his Kata.

* * *

><p>Toph's brow furrowed as she awaited Axel's arrival, she tapped her foot impatiantly her zanpakuto sheathed, held in her hand. How long was it gonna take torch-stick to get there. Toph blew at the bangs that were in her face in frustration, Axel was a unique teacher and more often then not, he'd forget about her being blind. She wasn't completely blind however, her eyes were useless but she had always had the unique ablity of feeling vibrations in the earth. It had been very useful in the past in telling her when someone was coming. Since she had gained her zanpakuto, that ability had been increased a hundred fold, not only could she feel when people approached her, she could actually see their form through the vibrations she sensed. She could even feel subtle things such as their heartbeat, handy when it came to telling if someone was lying.<p>

Needless to say, Axel had been rather shocked when she growled out his basic appearance. The Lieutenant hadn't been sure exactly how to handle teaching her so at first he had tried to guide her into the right stance. This had ended in him getting punched in the chest by the brash girl. He was so suprised that the Lieutenant had actually found himself on the seat of his hakama. Ever since Axel had gotten used to it, he tended to forget that she couldn't technically see.

"Hey watch where you swing that damn thing!" was her favorite line that Axel always squaked. Toph always replied with her silly wide grin, and a wave of her hand infront of her sightless eyes. Axel couldn't help but chuckle at that. Where was that numbskull! Toph was so grateful for the appearance of her zanpakuto, it had finally gained her some freedom. Up until that point her parents had always been so protective of her, even going to such lengths as denying her existence. It hurt her, she yearned to be free, and this was how, Toph wanted, no needed to become a Soul Reaper.

They had a few lessons where Axel simply had Toph visit her inner world and train with her zanpkuto spirit. Toph could never hear the name at that time however, so she had taken it upon her self to continue to do this even when Axel wasn't there. Boy did she have a surprise for him.

* * *

><p>Axel sighed in relief as he Flashstepped into the back courtyard of the BeiFong mansion. He had been running late as usual, getting caught up in his meandering around. Axel remembered what Toph had said yesterday, she wanted to meet and train in the courtyard. He thought this to be a little strange since the blind girl usually prefered solitude while training.<p>

'What's goin on here?' Axel thought to himself as he noticed the servants began filing around him, he even noticed the matriarch and patriarch, take a seat directly in front of him.

"Hey Hothead." Toph greeted with her usual witty-ness, taking cracks at his hair. Axel spun around on the spot to look at her.

"Toph what's with the crowd?" he asked, a confused look across his face. Toph simply cast him a wide grin. Drawing out her zanpakuto in front of her, Toph planted her feet in a strong horse stance.

"Quake!" The blind girl cried out. The ground began to quake and people around them began to falter as her reiatsu grew in density. "Hasai Chikyuu!" Axel's cat-like eyes widened in shock as the name rang out. The ground began to shake even more violently as Toph's sword literally crumbled to dust, the glowing green dust swirling around her before gathering and settling around her wrists and ankles, forming emerald green cuffs.

Knowing what this meant, Axel quickly drew his sword preparing himself for the spar that he knew was imminent. With a growl he charged forward, running at Toph his sword at his side pointing right at her, prepared to spear the girl.

Toph listened to the vibrations for a moment, knowing the powerful Lieutenant was drawing closer. Her eyes cast down, bangs in her face, feet firmly planted, and her arms drawn back with palms facing up. In an instant her eyes widened, and she kicked into the ground with her right foot, sinking right in, a shockwave caused a trail of the earth to divide. The crack racing towards the galloping Lieutenant. Axel noticed it too late as the crack caught his foot and actually spun him around to the side. However he was quick enough to jump backwards, dodging the two rock pillars that had sprouted up and attempted to crush him.

"Not bad Toph, fight fight fight." Axel said nonchallantly with a smirk of pride on his face. "I guess I'll hafta take ya a little more seriously." he commented idly. The air around the two seemed heavy and charged with energy as he released more of his potent reiatsu. Fortunately for Toph, Axel's power was always sealed prior these tutoring sessions, he could only access about thirty percent of his full power.

"Come at me Toph!" Axel called out to the blind girl, "Lets see if you can force me to release my zanpakuto." the Lieutenant smirked arrogantly. Axel's smirk widened into a full on grin as he did a backflip to avoid the sharpened pillar of earth that sprouted up from below where he had just stood.

Toph didn't bother vocalizing her response, merely returning his smirk with one of her own as she swept her foot across the ground in an inward semi-circle, the ground below Axel's feet opened up and swallowed his ankles. The blind girl then chopped diagonally with her right hand, causing three blunt stone pillars to slam into Axel's left side, knocking him over.

Axel caught himself from falling over completely, with his right hand. However, this proved to be a mistake as the ground swallowed his hand as well. Looking over he watched Toph assume a horse stance once again and spread her arms up in a mantis style, causing three very large pillars to rise up. Each the size of a large tree trunk, they began to rotate in place. The pillars spun faster and faster like giant earthen drill bits, as they closed in towards the trapped Lieutenant.

'Damn.' Axel thought to himself, 'I guess I don't have much of a choice.' he concluded as he gritted his teeth, unleashing the full yield of reiatsu that he had acess to. With a roar Axel managed to free himself and leap up into the air, staying afloat with his flashstep.

"Someone's light on their feet, just where'd you go Torch-stick?" Toph called out, turning her head left and right, in vein.

'Ha! She can't see me if I don't maintain contact with the ground.' Axel smirked to himself, 'That also means she has no sense of reiatsu.' he frowned. "UP HERE SHORT STUFF!" the flurry of dancing flames shouted with a cocky smirk.

Toph reciprocated the smirk as she pinpointed where he somehow stood on air. With a stomp of her foot and a sharp chop with each hand, two sharpened spires shot up from the ground with intent to spear the hot head from each side. The blind girl's eyes widened as she realized that nothing had been hit.

"That was a close one." Axel sighed into the blind girls ear, his blade at her throat as he bent over her. "Ya really had me there for a second." he smirked with pride, relinquishing his grip and sheathing his blade.

Toph merely scoffed and with a huff, blew at her bangs causing them to rise lightly before falling right back into place. It was a habit of hers whenever she found herself frustrated.

"Ya see BeiFong-sama?" Axel asked, that smirk of pride still staining his face, "In only two weeks of training your 'frail' little girl has got an old lieutenant like me sweatin it." Axel truly was amazed at this girl, no one that he'd ever trained with had ever made this kind of progress in such a short amount of time. In fact the last on he'd ever heard of had been similar, but the Lieutenant couldnt remember the soul reaper's name for the life of him, Kuro-something. It was old history to him anyway it had happened centuries ago. "I'd like to bring her with me, back to the Seireitei. I believe she is beyond the teachings of the academy, she needs only to learn finer points of reiatsu control." Alex yammered on in his excited tone. "My captain loves new students and your daughter has absolutely amazing potential." he said offering a bow.

"Father, Mother, please please can I go?" Toph practially begged, she had been so sheltered for so long, treated like a fragile little flower that would break at the slightest touch. The blind girl knew it was only because her parents feared for her, but now they had seen for themselves, she could defend herself and even hold her own against one of the Seireitei's finest. Little did she know that over seventy percent of Axel's power was sealed for her lessons safety.

Lao seemed hesitant as he responded, "Tophy...your mother and I shall discuss this, Lieutenant we will have an answer for you tomorrow morning." the nobleman sighed, casting his gaze over to his wife.

"Of course, it's no trouble." Axel smiled, his emerald cat-eyes shimmering with glee in the light. "I'll seeya later Toph." Axel smirked at the girl, ruffling her hair before flash-stepping away.

"So peculiar." Lao commented, shaking his head as the crowd of servents filed away, to return to their duties.

* * *

><p>Axel chuckled aloud as he continued on his way back to the Squad 9 barracks. "I wonder what the Captain will say." he thought aloud, another round of giggles escaping him.<p> 


End file.
